Zombie Town
by old leg
Summary: An unlikely group team up together to fight for survival in an abandoned town overrun by mindless rampaging zombies. Will they ever get back home? How long can they survive? Soon enough all will be revealed...not really COD, Violence/Language/Gore
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Zombie Town

**The** spiraling, warped, purple lights zoomed past me as I continued falling. My eyelids flapped and my mouth was wide open as the wind and g-forces pulled at me. Then, a small black light appeared at the end of the tunnel, and it began growing in size. I was screaming as the black hole engulfed me.

Suddenly, I wasn't falling through a tunnel; I was falling through the open air towards a road. I hit the ground hard, and rolled up against a parked car.

I groaned and flipped onto my back, squirming from the pain. I opened my eyes to see a bright sun hanging overhead. I cringed and slowly sat upright. When I opened my eyes I saw that I was sitting on the right side of an old, gray road. Shops, buildings, and cars lined the street on both sides. The road split into two opposite directions at an intersection a bit further down the road. A big building at the end had a large sign that read, "Visitors Center".

Where the hell was I? And how the hell did I get here? Just think Josh…where were you before this? Just walking in the door after work, going to get something to eat from the fridge…then, this?

A small, high pitched whistle sounded above me. I looked up to see somebody falling just as I did, straight for me. I pressed up against the car as the newcomer hit the ground about a foot away. They rolled to a stop on the other side of the road and began groaning. Then she sat up…

She, as in, a girl with long, dark-brown hair that had curls around her cheeks. She was a complete goddess from the looks of it.

She turned and saw me, and quickly kicked backwards until she was against a building. She was wearing a clean white-shirt and tight, dark-blue jeans.

"Easy," I said, "That just happened to me too…"

She hesitated, "What?" she asked in the cutest British accent I'd ever heard.

I struggled to stand up, and once I did, my back cracked and I had to lean against the car. I must have been falling for hours…

Then, out of nowhere, another person smacked into the road about 20 yards away.

I looked back to the girl and said, "That…"

A man kneeled on all fours and shook his head to regain focus. When he turned to us, he didn't say anything. Instead, he took a couple more deep breaths, and stood up. He had big muscles that showed easily from his cut off flannel shirt. A worn-out, camouflage hat fell from the sky and hit his boots. He scooped it up and adjusted it on his bald head. The only hair on his head was a brownish goatee. He wiped a bit of blood away from his lips, looked at it, and smeared it off on his already dirty jeans.

Then, on cue, another person fell from the sky, immediately followed by yet another person. This time, it was a man and a woman. They both acted out the event the same way as we all had.

The girl stood up first, wearing a cop uniform. She was also good looking, not as nice as the first girl, but still about an 8 or 9 on my scale. She had tan skin, and straight black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. A police hat dropped to the ground beside her, and she bent down to pick it up.

The other guy just stayed sprawling on his back groaning. He was a skinny guy, with brown hair that came into a small pyramid atop his head. He was wearing a plaid long-sleeved shirt and jeans. One of his shoes had come off on impact and was laying a few feet away. I also noticed a pair of handcuffs dangling from his right arm.

The cop brushed off her shoulders and straightened her outfit. She paused and slowly looked up at me. "Who are you? What the hell…?" the cop asked.

I glanced at the first girl, and then back to her. "I'm Josh Redel, we all fell just like you did…"

The redneck stepped closer to the group and said in a husky voice, "Is'at so? I'm Buddy, Buddy Thomas."

The cop looked around confused, "Okay…I'm Officer Jennifer Dawson, what just happened?"

The first girl looked at the ground and put a hand up, "Yeah, my name's Ashley…"

We all waited for the last kid, who was now in a sitting position pulling on his left shoe. He looked up at us, "Frank…"

Jennifer laughed, "What is this? Am I TV?" she looked around in circles smiling.

I thought about that, maybe we are on TV. I searched the around the area for cameras.

When I looked back to Jennifer she had her hands palm-up. "Are you serious? None of you know?"

"Look Jennifer…" I began.

"Call me Jenny," she cut me off.

I glanced to Buddy who had a smirk on his face. "Ok, Jenny…no, none of us know. I was here before any of you, and I watched each of you come down."

Jenny placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "Ok, well sorry that I don't get _teleported_ somewhere every day like you, Josh!"

I put my hand up, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. How about we start here…what was it that you were doing before you got sucked through that vortex?"

Buddy grinned and raised his hand like a school student. I pointed to him and he said, "I was with my neighbor fixin' his tractor…"

I nodded and pointed to Jenny.

"Well, I was arresting Frank here, for trying to steal a car!"

Frank slowly stood up, "Now wait a minute! I wasn't stealing the car! I was stealing the iPhone inside!"

Jenny crossed her arms, "So? That's still theft!"

"Petty-theft mate…" Frank protested. I guess he was Australian.

I put my hand up before Jenny could argue. "What about you, Ashley?"

She seemed pretty shy, and she looked around at all of us before answering, "Well, I was driving home…"

That couldn't be good. Somewhere in the world there was probably a mass pile-up and mass confusion.

I sighed, "Well, that doesn't help much because I was just walking in my door. Any ideas?"

Jenny shook her head and began looking around. She noticed the big sign and began walking down the road, "Hey, let's just check this visiting center, they might know what this is all about…"

We all began following her. Ashley was unsure about this whole situation, Frank couldn't care less, and Buddy was smiling like it was Christmas. That was, until we all noticed the thick line of dark red liquid leading from the doors of the building.

Jenny froze and held her arms out to block anybody from passing. Ashley put a hand over her mouth and Buddy's expression went from happy to shocked.

"Oh my God…" Jenny whispered. I leaned over her shoulder. "What is this?" her minty breath hitting me.

I backed up embarrassed, "Uh, looks like blood…"

She reached into her holster and pulled out a Smith and Wesson 5946 9mm.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Better safe than sorry!" she replied.

Jenny slowly crept forward towards the building. It had a small roof over top of the doors and green hedges that neatly lined the sidewalk. We all started moving forward with her, but Ashley grabbed my hand.

"I don't want to go in there…" she begged me with her dark-brown eyes. The pupils seemed to go on forever. How could I say no?

I looked back to the others. They were at the door now and waiting for us.

I gently pulled Ashley closer to me and whispered, "We'll be fine, I don't think this is blood anyway…"

Ashley stalled for a moment longer by taking a deep breath. We slowly caught up to them and I nodded for Jenny to open the door. She pressed her shoulder against the glass and slowly propped it open. We all walked in, and immediately are suspicions were confirmed. There was no doubt that the trail of red liquid was blood. A recently dead body was lying in a heap in the middle of the floor. Ashley gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"Jesus…" Frank murmured.

Ashley backed out of the door and walked around the edge of the building. Jenny began backing up and ran into me making her jump. I caught her and began pulling her back out of the room. Once we were all back outside we looked up and down the street. It was vacant, and more bodies were visible from this position.

"What the hell is this place?" Jenny asked in awe.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Please take the time to Review/Comment/Subscribe/ or PM me with any ideas or concerns!**

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**

**Still hungry for more great reads? Check out my other stories or check out the author "Renowned Ardor"!**

_**- Legkicker**_


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**A** light breeze swept across the street and cooled me off. There were three streets to choose from. The one on the left led up towards a neighborhood full of the same looking white houses. The right path led out towards a grassy cornfield lined by a wooden fence.

Ashley reappeared from behind the building wiping her mouth.

Buddy continuously spun in circles looking around the area.

Frank held up his handcuffed arm, "Say, do you think you could take these off now?"

Jenny didn't hesitate. She walked over, put the key in, and twisted the cuffs off.

I waited for Frank to run off, but he stayed with us.

"We need to find some people…let's try those houses," I suggested.

Jenny turned towards the neighborhood and squinted. "Alright, but nobody do anything stupid."

We started walking towards the housing plant, with everybody on the lookout for possible threats. The sunlight continued to beat down upon us as we began walking up the small hill.

"What do you think happened to that guy?" Buddy asked.

I glanced at him, "Who knows, and who wants to know?"

"I do, what if there's a serial killer running around?" Jenny said.

Frank coughed and cleared his throat. "Well, then that would be a problem wouldn't it?"

We passed by a car with broken red windows.

"Yeah, no shit. What are we going to do?" Buddy asked.

Jenny held up her gun, "Ima' shoot his ass!" she turned around and backpedaled. "Hear that? I'll shoot your ass!"

I shook my head, "I wouldn't tempt them…"

Ashley stopped walking and pointed up the road. "There! Hey!"

We followed her gaze to a person standing in the middle of the road. Whoever it was, their back was turned to us and they weren't moving.

I cupped my hands around my mouth, "Hey! Help us!"

The figure quickly snapped to us and growled. We all froze in unison. The figure began limping towards us with his hands out in front. Jenny raised her pistol and took aim.

"Freeze!" she shouted. The figure gained speed coming down the hill. "Freeze or I shoot!"

The man hissed and roared, with blood dripping from his open mouth. Without another warning, Jenny fired. Ashley screamed and I jumped back. The gun flashed and the man's left shoulder jerked backwards. He kept coming though, and a second shot was fired. This time the shot went into his head and dropped him to the ground. The bullet shell clattered to the ground.

Jenny stayed ready, breathing heavy.

I kept my eyes on the victim as I grabbed Jenny's hand and slowly lowered it. Cautiously, we circled around and inspected the man. He was filthy, with gray skin and dirt covering him from head to toe. His green shirt was bloodstained and torn. His fingernails were yellow and broken like his eyes. He didn't even seem human.

Ashley was the only one keeping her distance. I crouched down next to the body, but suddenly there was a growl behind us. We all turned, and Ashley screamed. There were about 20 people just like him that were currently coming our way.

"Run!" Jenny cried. We all bolted up the hill, and the people behind us were roaring and shouting as we crossed the front lawn of a house. Jenny kicked open the front door and we all rushed inside.

Once inside, Frank immediately began pulling a large china cabinet to the front. "Give me a hand!"

Buddy ran over and began to help him drag it, Jenny ran into the kitchen, and Ashley tripped backwards onto a staircase. The house had a typical setup, front door, staircase, living room to the right, dining room to the left. It was painted white inside and out, with hardwood flooring from the hallway to the dining room.

"Block the windows!" Buddy said. I ran into the living room and looked around. A tall grandfather clock was the best I could find. I heaved it up and slid it to the closest window. Jenny screamed upstairs, and two gunshots were fired. A body fell over the staircase railing and crashed to the floor below. I turned to block another window, and was face to face with one of the monsters. It bashed its face off the window, shattering it and sending shards of glass onto the floor. Then, out of nowhere, Buddy ran in with a golf club and smacked it on the head. The club stuck in, and popped back out with a suction-cup noise.

"Here!" Frank shouted tossing me a baseball bat. It rolled across the floor and I grabbed it. More glass was broken in the kitchen.

Jenny ran over and grabbed my arm, "Come on!"

She tugged me out of the room and we bolted up the stairs. I followed her into a master bed room with a big bed took up the far end. There were two more doors inside that led to a bathroom and a walk in closet.

"Goddamn!" Buddy shouted. Jenny pressed up against the door and locked it closed. The groans and shouts of the people outside the house were overwhelming.

Jenny turned back to us, "What the hell are they?"

"I don't know! They look like fucking zombies!" Buddy shouted.

Frank ran over to a window and popped it open, "They're getting in the downstairs window!"

There was a bump on the door and Jenny was jerked forward, knocking her hat off. "Help!"

Buddy and I helped to brace the door. I sat down and used my legs to push my back against the lower portion. Ashley ran into the bathroom and clicked the door shut.

Frank crouched on the windowsill and turned back to us, "If we jump we can run for it! They're all inside now!"

Jenny looked down at me, "Sounds good!"

I nodded, "Ashley! WE ARE LEAVING!"

The bathroom door opened and she appeared. Just as Frank jumped, the door slammed open and Jenny, Buddy, and I all fell to the ground. It all happened so slowly, we slid across the ground, and the zombies began pouring in. Without hesitation, Jenny had her pistol drawn and was firing shots from her back into the horde. I scrambled to my feet and lifted her up.

"Go! Out the window!" I yelled. Jenny bolted and crawled out. Buddy was swinging wildly, twisted the heads of them with his club.

"You next!" I ordered. Buddy retreated to the window and the zombies turned to me. I swung at the closest one, taking its head off. I wasted no more time and ran to the window. Swinging my feet out over the edge I dropped off into the bushes below.

The zombies caught on fast though, and were heading my way. Something grabbed me and lifted me up from behind. Luckily it was just Buddy.

Suddenly, a car came speeding down the street and was brought to a screeching halt. Frank popped open the passenger door and honked the horn.

"Come on! Get in!" he shouted.

We piled in through the door, a mass of arms and legs swinging around as Frank hit the accelerator. Buddy, Ashley, and I crawled into the back seat leaving Jenny to ride shotgun.

Once we got situated, Jenny said, "So you were stealing that car before?"

Frank grinned, "That's right mate."

Jenny turned on Ashley, "You left us huh? Ran in the bathroom and locked the door?"

Ashley looked around at us, and gave no answer. Instead she got teary.

"Yeah, don't do that again…" Buddy said.

Frank slammed on the breaks and my face smacked off Jenny's seat.

Rubbing my nose I said, "What the hell?"

I looked out the windshield and saw what they were all staring at. Another large group of zombies were piled up in the middle of the intersection. I looked at Frank as the engine began revving.

"Go big or go home…" Buddy said.

Jenny gripped her seat tight, "Oh damn, were screwed!"

Frank grabbed the gear shift and slammed it forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**

**Please Review/Comment/Subscribe/PM or email me with questions or concerns!**

**Still hungry for more great stories? Check out more on my profile or check out the author "Renowned Ardor"!**

_**- Legkicker**_


	3. Chapter 3: Heading Out

**It** was like the scene of a movie. You'd expect a tumbleweed to roll across the road any moment now. Our car rocketed towards down the hill. We were gaining speed as Frank shifted again.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" I said. We were closing in, the speedometer read 45. At about 20 yards away from the horde, were going 60. Then we hit.

The initial smack sent shivers up my spine. All the sunlight was cut out from the inside of car by the pile of bodies. Their screams and growls were deafening, even over the car's engine. We weren't in there long though, as suddenly the sunlight shined through the windshield and Frank broke us out from the mass.

The car bumped up into the air as we ran over a body on our escape. It was an incredible sight, the cornfields rolling past all the death.

"Nice going Frankie boy!" Buddy smacked the driver seat.

Frank shook his head with wide eyes, "Yeah, I need a cigarette."

We drove down the road that looped the outer rim of the field and along the back of a hillside.

Jenny quickly turned around, "Wait! Do any of you have cell phones?"

I checked my pockets, but realized that I must have left in my car.

Ashley pulled hers out and handed it over to Jenny saying, "I tried it before, but the screen was smashed when we fell…"

"Nobody else?" Jenny asked amazed. "I never keep mine on me when I'm on duty."

Frank looked around at each of us. "What? I can't afford the cell bills!"

We rounded the turn and dropped below the field, running parallel to a stream near the woods.

"Where do we go?" Frank asked.

"There has to be some people in this place…somewhere," I said.

The car rocked a little, and Frank looked out his window.

"Then let's just keep going until we come across somebody," Buddy said.

* * *

><p>We drove for hours, until the sun began to set below the horizon. We hadn't passed any neighborhoods or towns along the way. Finally we decided to pull into an old, roadside gas station. It was hidden amongst the trees, but a big sign that read "Moe's Diner" reeled us in. We exited the car, happy to stretch our legs and work out the stiffness. There weren't any other cars parked in the gravel-filled lot.<p>

"Alright, we'll stay here for the night, fill up the car, and leave in the morning," Jenny said.

I laughed, "You sure handle the zombie thing nicely, don't you?"

She eyed me, "Who said they were zombies?"

"Aw, come on mate, what else were they?" Frank asked popping open the gas lid.

Jenny stopped him, "Wait, now we haven't even checked! There might be people in here! Definitely a phone!"

The thought filled us with a sudden burst of energy, and we all rushed into the gas station. Inside, it was a little walk in diner with red sofa booths that lined the window side closet to the door. A bar ran across the far side. Behind the bar was the kitchen, and the restrooms were on the far left side.

Jenny walked towards the bar, her boots thumping across the ground. The crickets outside had begun chirping awhile ago now.

"Hello?" Jenny called.

I walked back towards the restrooms to take a look around. Frank slyly slipped over the bar and popped open the register grinning.

"Hey! That's still stealing!" Jenny warned.

Frank closed the register angrily, and paused looking beneath the counter. His eyes lit up happily. "Hey! Look!" he reached below and revealed a shotgun when he emerged. It was all black with wooden grip pumps and a wooden stock.

"Damn!" Buddy commented taking a seat in one of the booths. Jenny was walking over to confiscate the firearm when Frank hurdled back across the booth holding a box of shells.

"Stop!" she said.

Frankie began loading the gun, "Look, in our situation, I think we may need more than your pistol!"

I put my hand up and caught Jenny's words in her mouth, "He's right…"

She put her hands in the air, "Fine!" she began walking away, "That's the way it's gonna' be…"

Buddy waved Frankie over, "Let me take a look at 'er!"

I passed by the Frankie who was beaming and pointing out parts to Buddy. Then I remembered Ashley. I turned back to see her just standing by the doorway holding her arm. It seemed like everybody was getting along just fine. Jenny and I were on good terms and Buddy and Frankie seemed to be alright with each other too. Ashley just didn't…fit in. I mean, not because of her looks, because I explained before that Jenny was also pretty, but her attitude. Jenny was a cop, so naturally the whole situation didn't spook her as much. It was still a shocker, I imagine, but not like it is to somebody like Ashley. Ashley probably just sits home texting all day to her friends and lives the innocent life.

Buddy was a straight up redneck. He fit right in to this place, and he actually seemed to _enjoy_ it.

Frankie on the other hand, was a punk. Not in the offensive way, but the kind of kid who doesn't really care what situation he was in.

I walked back to the door and put my hand on Ashley's shoulder, causing her to jump a little.

"Hey, I'm going to fill up the car, why don't you come?" I asked trying not to make it sound too awkward.

She looked at me like she was about to cry. Her fingertips were just barely touching her cheek and she squinted a little. "Um, yeah."

Good enough, I decided opening the door and walking out into the parking lot. The sun had set by now, and a small light from the diner shined out onto the gravel.

"You feel alright?" I asked.

She took a moment to answer, and then she shocked me. "Look, I don't know who you people are, I got thrown into a portal, and I'm being chased by zombies!"

I turned around with a surprised look, "Well, sorry if we don't exactly pair up the way you want, but I can tell you this, you want to stay in this group, you should get used to us."

She put a hand on her forehead and sighed, "It's not you people, it's just…I don't know if you're all just bullshiting me or this is real."

I looked towards the sky. The stars were beginning to glint above us.

"Oh, it's real."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Chapter 4 coming soon!**

**Please Comment/Review/Subscribe/Pm me with questions or ideas!**

**Looking for more great reads? Check out my other stories or the author Renowned Ardor!**

_**- Legkicker**_


End file.
